Caged
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: FemNaruxSasu. Main PoV Naruto. It is a warring time. People are being tossed into the 'cage' as a prisoner. One prisoner has no past and is abused by the guards and outsiders. Would anyone buy a burden? Why would they? Can one truly meet happiness outside of the cage? Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hello all my new readers and some of my old readers. I held a poll for what you guys wanted me to publish on here next. For the longest time, 3 stories held the highest votes in the poll. Someone finally broke the poll vote and voted for 'Caged'. When I noticed this, I decided to take the poll down before I had to wait longer for there to only be one story in first place again.

Unlike my other stories, Caged will have a minimal word count of 2.9k, though I have managed to break 3k each chapter so far. Since this story hasn't been fully typed out yet, the chapter it ends on is still unknown, so if this is a shorter chaptered story than my other stories, it is unknown for now.

I hope that people enjoy this story… I am a history geek, so someone should have known that at one point I would have done something semi-related to history. A heads up, this story isn't any specific historical event in history, it is just a 'reality' story where there is no ninjas, no magic, none of that. There is only prisoners and unsolved events! Mwahahaha! Oh right… go enjoy the story…

†

A war had started many years ago, starting out in silence without anyone knowing about it. When people started to go missing, that was when the world realized we were at war. The missing people were tossed into a huge cage, which was an electrical fence that covered even the top of the containment area. They didn't want to lose the prisoners, so you were separated by tags, in which the separation was by the color of the tag. The tags had different colors though for more than just the gender, it was also for race. If you had a clan you were a part of… depending on what clan it was, you would have a living hell to work with.

As a secondary precaution, everyone was injected with a chip. Escape wasn't an option, since no matter what; you would end up getting caught. No one tried to escape, though there was maybe one person once in a while that would try. You never would see those people ever again, telling us that they were taken into the 'chamber' as we call it. The chamber is where you get killed, after spending hours being tormented for whatever crime you committed.

Some may wonder 'how did we end up like this'… well, this all started when a man who called himself 'Tobi' came into this world. Everyone knew his name wasn't really Tobi, but he wouldn't let anyone know who he was. There were many beliefs on who he could possibly be, causing many rumors to go around for years. One of the beliefs was that he was the man named 'Uchiha Madara' that believed he got betrayed by everyone in his clan and village, and wanted revenge against his own people and village. Most of the people were, in fact, from his old village which is why this was more believable than anything else.

Tobi created an army in order to start this war, in which he used someone that was desperately working towards peace. They called themselves the 'Akatsuki'. This group would go around the world checking out the people who weren't prisoners and 'putting people in their place'. In other words, you were either killed or sent here and tossed into the chambers. But that wasn't always the case for when people came here. You see, some people would come into the cage and purchase people to be their slave. Though, this also depended on your name and clan.

There was a problem with our encampment though. We had two people from a very high and powerful clan that shouldn't have been left here years ago. They were Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata; who were cousins that had came here one day with Hinata's father to check on the prisoners. Hinata's father had gone to talk business with one of the people and ended up getting enraged and leaving in anger, and completely forgetting to get Hinata and Neji. The guards know about this, and how they didn't belong here so those two were always treated differently from the others that were kept here. They were to leave when people came by to buy prisoners, but that hasn't happened in a while due to the outburst in the war.

For me, I was treated the worst out of everyone that has ever been here. The reason for this was, when I was a baby, I was found right outside the gate, crying, with an obscure tag hanging loosely on my arm. The tag didn't have any markings for race or even for a clan and the gender stamp color? It was only a blue line rather than a circle. Men got a blue circle stamp, and women got a purple circle stamp, so you could see how this would confuse the guards.

To many, the blue line meant absolutely nothing, they thought it was just that the blue circle didn't get the full color, but to the elders that have been here for a longer period of time, knew something about the tag and even me. They wouldn't tell me anything though; all they told me was 'stick with the men' and 'bathe with the women'. You see, the elders weren't too fond of me, and they would rather see me dead more than anything else. However, they know that because of my oddly marked tag, that there was no way the Akatsuki would think of killing me. That was all I knew about the importance of my odd tag and myself.

"Pst… 013…" My head shot up at hearing someone call me. I looked around, trying to figure out who called me, only to see a familiar set of pale lavender eyes waving me over. Neji looked around as I did the same to see if it was clear. I quickly bolted over to Neji, hiding in the dark in case a guard walked by. Neji pulled on the cloth he had in his hand, untying it. Inside the cloth were loaves of bread. "Take them." Neji said, holding it out to me. I grabbed the two loaves of bread then glanced over when I heard noise to see Hinata running over to us. "H-here…" She whispered as she held out a box that had these triangular shaped rice balls. Hinata had told me about these things a year ago and told me it was called Onigiri.

"These are what were left over from our dinner." Neji stated as he put the cloth into his pocket and looked around for guards. This may confuse people, but truth is, Hinata and Neji found out about a girl called '013' that was the same age as them. They chose to watch over me when they found out that I happened to be the most neglected person in this whole hell hole. They would hide food that they didn't eat, and they come by later to bring me the food.

The fact is, because of that blue stripe on my tag, it was uncertain on what to do with me and where I even belonged. Due to this, I am not worthy of food, no matter how much work I do during the day. Before Neji and Hinata got here, I had to resort to stealing bread for me to eat just so I could live to see the next day. I wasn't always greedy though when I stole the bread… I would share it with the children that were stuck here too.

"I hear that the bidders will be coming by in the morning." Neji said, leaning against the wooden coop that the prisoners stayed in. I looked up at him as I munched on a part of a loaf of bread. "This time though, I hear they are having all the sectors being looked at rather than just the west sector." I cringed. Whenever the bidders came, it was always the toughest of times. People were sold fast, but it would leave some work that wasn't finished, to those that were left. You had to do double time for the people that were now gone. The problem was, because it was all the sectors this time, it meant that most of the work would be pushed right onto me.

I lived in the south sector with Hinata and Neji. The South sector held all the elders who could barely move plus the questionable children and even babies. Because most of the people in this sector couldn't do anything, all the work was forced onto me. I would work from before sunrise to deep into the night. It was the worst thing to go through when I wasn't allowed to have food. To make it worse, since the bidders were coming tomorrow to even our sector, it meant that Neji and Hinata were able to go home, leaving me with the only option of getting food, was to steal again. Neji and Hinata knew that was the case, which was why they had brought all these leftovers for me.

"Eat your fill, but not too much, so you aren't that weak tomorrow." Neji said, pushing himself off the wall. I nodded to him as he grabbed Hinata's hand and led her back to their hut. I ate a bit more before deciding to save the rest for tomorrow's dinner. I looked around the area to see if it was safe, then bolted over to the hut for the men. I crawled under the hut, tapping around for the loose board. I pulled on it, then crawled up into the hut. I slept in a small out cove that someone had created a long time ago, before they were killed. It was better than sleeping inside the room on the floor like I originally was, before one of the elders told me about the small out cove in the wall that opened from inside and outside.

I was small enough for the little hiding spot, which was why the elder told me about it. This elder was the only one who watched over me and made sure that the guards wouldn't hurt me. If I ever slept in too late, he would tap the wall of the out cove, while telling the guard that I was getting water to wash the walls. He always came up with an excuse for me; and because I wasn't in the room itself, the guards were led to believe the elder's words.

I hid the food then pulled off my over shirt before laying it over me as a blanket while I used my hands as the pillow. I never knew what the luxury was of a bed, seeing as I had been in this encampment since the day I was born. The elders always told me stories about what a house was, and what a bed was plus types of food. I was always fascinated by their stories of this wonderful world outside the cage, but it was a world I was never able to see. I was classified as one of those prisoners that could never be sold to someone, being claimed that I was just a troublemaker and nothing more.

†**Break†**

I got up earlier than normal, wanting to get most of the work done before the bidders came. Why did I want to do this? So I had less work to do when we lost more people in our sector. I cleaned all the huts out and washed them down before the start of sunrise. That was my cue to start the land work, which was only nice to do when there was light in the area. I watered down the crops then went on to get tools to work on the farm and put in more seeds.

I walked over to the tools that I brought out from the storage hut and looked over them, pulling out what I would need for the next few hours. In the distance I could hear the guards changing shifts and calling out for the prisoners to wake up. This was when they were given bread to eat for the whole day. For me, this was where the guards would come looking for me to see if I was working. As if on cue, a guard came around the corner, spotting me as I pulled out another tool from the barrel and walked over to the farm, with seeds in hand. He watched me the entire time I worked on the farm to make sure I didn't steal any food. I finished quickly, grabbing the tools and putting them back into the barrel before lifting it up to go to my next area of work. When I left the farm plot, the guard went back to his duty to check on the other prisoners.

I placed the tools on the ground as I sat down, trying to think of how I could do the heavy lifting of rocks. I had to move them from this area, and take them to the melting chamber where they would use the rocks to create several things out of them. "013." I looked up to see Neji and Hinata standing behind the barrel, looking down at me. I stood up, facing them. "The bidders are here… meaning it is time for us to go." I nodded, walking up to them. "Sadly… our father doesn't see fit to purchase you in order to get you out…" Neji said, causing Hinata to look away as a tear fell from her eyes. "It's fine guys! I'm used to this kind of living…" I stared at the broken look in their eyes.

"Try and end the war on the outside… I will try my best to live until this war is over, so I can be free." I said, smiling at them. I was surprised to feel Neji's arms around me, as he hugged me. Hinata gave me a huge hug too before they went to the gate to board the bus. I sat back down, deciding I had to figure out a way to get the rocks moved, rather than sit here thinking about how I would miss Neji and Hinata.

I had thought of using the wheel barrel to move the rocks from here to the melting chamber, but then my mind wondered if that would get me into trouble. I knew I should have asked the original person that did the rock transferring how they would do it… I don't believe the elders would know what to do, would they? I mean, they worked on the simple stuff in the camp which was testing the boots to see their durability and then picking the food from the farm.

"Hn…?" I jumped at hearing a voice from behind me, causing fear to fill my body. If a guard had just caught me doing nothing, I was going to get 100 lashes! I turned around only to see a boy that was roughly around my age. He had deep onyx eyes that would stare right into your soul. His hair matched his eyes, though his hair was a duller tint than his eyes. His hair was spiked up like one of the animals that ran around this area; I think they called it a duck… which would make this guys hair appear like a duck's butt.

I stared at his outfit. The fact that he wasn't clad in the worn out clothes like the prisoners, and wasn't wearing a uniform like the guards, told me that he was one of the bidders. He seemed to be eyeing me with curiosity, making me feel very uncomfortable about the situation. "Are you supposed to be over here?" He asked as he began walking closer to me. Out of fear, I backed away, nearly tripping over the working tools that I had pulled out. I caught myself then noticed that he had stopped walking, but only stared right at me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said. I stared at him, unsure of what was going on. He probably realized this since I wasn't hiding the confusion that was plastered all over my face. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, what is your name?" He asked. I glanced up and down on him, checking to see if he had any weapons. "013." I responded, unsure if I was being tested or something about my responses or my manners or something.

The raven stared at me in silence then sighed, glancing around the area as if looking for something. His gaze landed back on me before he reached into his jacket and pulled something out. I stumbled back in fear that it was one of those guns the guards used on disobedient prisoners. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, holding out something that was wrapped in something silver. I instantly shook my head, which caused him to frown.

"They call this 'chocolate'." He said, peeling the silver back to reveal this brown colored thing. "It's a sweet, or candy. Here, take one." He broke a piece off and held it out to me. I quickly shook my head. "I-I can't…" I whispered, backing away. Against my better luck, a guard happened to come around the corner. The situation looked as though I was begging the man for food and neglected my work. "013!" The guard shouted, pulling out his gun as he held it towards me. "Why aren't you working and why the hell are you forcing food out of the bidders? You little…" I gulped as I felt the barrel of the gun. I was scared to death.

"Sasuke! What happened?" I heard a worried voice from beyond Sasuke. "This little brat tried to bribe food out of your son, ma`am." The guard said as he cocked the gun. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to come.

"I want 013."

-AN-

I hate having to build up a story before it gets to the good part… but, alas, it must be done.

I know people will wonder why I chose '013' as the number… well… there is a few reasons for this actually… two reasons you actually learn IN the story. I am willing to at least state this: 13 is considered an 'unlucky number'… it's also my favorite number, but that wasn't why I chose it haha! I should let you guys amuse me with trying to guess why the number '013' was given to FemNaru. If you can guess one of the… finger counting here… 3 or 4 reasons why Naruto's number is 013, I will reward you with… I don't know, a drawing… a story? I shrug to this since I am not sure what people would want. This is only if people want to give guessing a shot for my humor. (I love to interact with my readers and give them options.)

A heads up to my new readers: you might see the same information from the above author note and this note (this bold that will be under the normal font) on each chapter. Why? You see, I have experienced many people who can't seem to read disclaimers in the first chapter. I feel bad for those that do pay attention, because they are stuck going through my AN before reaching my story because of those people who don't read. To me, it is annoying pasting the same stuff every chapter before editing it to be up-to-date.

**Warning: If a story contains 'bashing' of characters, it is naturally a short term incident. A character isn't friends with everyone right away, they have to befriend the people on their own, and in some cases, this never happens. [Characters you might see being 'bashed' are naturally Sakura or Karin. If you like these characters, please know that the character's attitudes do change, but not instantly. Just like life, you have to earn one's trust.]**

I hope people will enjoy this story since many have wanted it for a while now. **THIS STORY WILL BE ABBREVIATED TO 'C'.**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

My sincerest apologies as I have not updated this story since I first put it up. I've lost my home so I currently have no true ways of updating things. I do feel bad for not updating…

A side note… Caged Chapter 2 was rewritten due to the originally appearing… too happy in my eyes. I feel that Naruto needs to face hardship… because I'm cruel.

†

Sometimes you wonder if you are really asleep and everything that is going on around you is just your hopes and dreams slowly fluttering away. For anyone in the cage, this was normal. You gave up your right as a citizen against your will and became mindless and emotionless since you knew that by the end, you would end up in those chambers no matter who won. We were the hostages so by all means the enemy would do anything to break you. Sometimes, they find that one person who still has some hope that they try to break, but that person keeps going and smiles despite the pain they are in.

So despite the fears that seeped from my veins; I smiled. The cold barrel against my warm temple; it was as if I was being promised some peace. However, the barrel was shaking. No one really expected those words to ever be spoken about me.

"W-what?" The guard stuttered as he was forced to lower his weapon. It still felt as if the barrel was against my head, possibly due to the indent that was left behind. "I want 013." Sasuke repeated to the guard. I wasn't the only one who was in disbelief towards what was said. I opened my eyes as I stared up at the friendly bidder. His eyes were stern, as he kept his gaze on me though he appeared to be giving the guard a deadly look at the same time.

"Sasuke, you know I have to ask, but are you sure about your decision?" My eyes landed on the one that just spoke up. The man walked up and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as his gaze was on me; as if studying me for any faults as a possible slave. "Yes father, I am certain." The woman, who was once standing next to the man, came around the two boys as she made her way to me. I could only watch as she bent down to my level. I flinched when I saw her hand reaching out to me causing me to close my eyes in fear as I expected the slap. My eyes shot wide open when I felt the softest touch on my cheek. The woman smiled at me as if telling me that I no longer had to fear the emptiness.

"Fugaku dear." The woman said as she turned towards the man. "This child appears to be very harmless. I think he would be perfect for our little Sasuke's first bidding experience." I see… so this person who saved me from the eternal darkness was coming here for the first time. Of course he didn't know about the 'dangerous' prisoner named 013.

The man sighed as he walked up to me. I held my fear intact as he bent down in order to grab the tag on my wrist to examine it. This was protocol if you were after someone specific or incase the person that struck your interest might have their tag marked with the 'criminal' stamp. "Mikoto." The man called Fugaku said, as his soulless black orbs motioned for the other set to look at my tag. The guard noticed the sudden interest in my tag causing him to step in.

"Ah you see, 013 was left here with that tag and-" Fugaku held up his hand in order to cut off the guard from any possible excuse he was about to make. "We are taking this one." He stressed the 'are' as he stood up; taking the tag off my wrist before turning to the young boy. "Sasuke, I would like you to see 013 to the gate." Sasuke nodded as he made his way to me. I looked passed Sasuke to see the woman walking up to the Fugaku guy. My vision was obstructed by a hand that Sasuke had extended out to me. The fact that it wasn't near me, told me I wouldn't get hurt, but I didn't know what the gesture even meant. From the corner of my eye, I could see the guard glaring down at me as his hand gripped tight on his gun, as he was ready to fire it if I did anything that was wrong in his eyes.

"It's alright, no one will hurt you." The soft smile complimented the words. I blinked, as I was not used to people smiling or to be exact, smiling at me. With hesitation, I reached out only for Sasuke to grab a hold of my hand and pull me up into his arms. "Come." His grip never released me, as he practically dragged me towards the gate. I will admit, I didn't understand what was going on. Everything was happening so fast; it felt so… surreal. It reminded me of the tune that the people would sing when the fumes from the chamber reached our noses. The song talked about an angel that lost their wings and fell to a warring land where they were forced to work. The angel worked and worked until one day heaven found them and carried them home in strong warmth. In other words, that song was our prayer that those that lost their lives found their way or were guided back home. So in a sense, I felt that this boy was that guide to bring me back home… if I even had one to start with.

In the distance I could see the guy called Fugaku talking to the guard that did roll call every day and also gave out the rations of bread. Realization hit me as I stopped moving completely. "Ah…" Sasuke, feeling me stopped, also stopped and glanced down at me with concern. "Hn?" I glanced around the huts until I saw one of the children pulling out weeds. Just as I was about to call out to them, they looked up long enough to see me as I made a motion for him to come over to me. They stared down at the weeds before clapping the dirt off their hands and bolting over.

The grip on my hand left as I went to bend down to be at level with the child. "I have a secret for you and the others… At the southern men's hut, there is a hidden plank that you can move to get into a small compartment… within that compartment you will find small rations of food. This is what I want you to do… share it with whomever you can, but don't let the guards see it or know about it. Got it?" The boy nodded to me before running off. My gaze landed on the hut filled with the elders, who held their arms up; fists against their chests. This was how we said farewell in the gate. I could feel my eyes soften as I lifted my fist to my chest, over my heart as I returned the 'final' farewell to them. The person who leaves would hold their fist over their chest, as if saying that they are within their hearts.

"I am happy to know that you do speak but I must admit that I am impressed with how you all say your farewells." I turned around to Sasuke. Despite his words sounding harsh, the smile on his face made them appear soft. Behind him, the woman that the man called Mikoto, nodded in agreement as she, too, smiled. Fear quickly filled my body as I soon realized that they could hear what I told the child despite the fact that I whispered it to the youngling. The wink I received from Mikoto threw me off, as gave what appeared to be a knowing smile as she continued to the gate.

Is it wrong… for me to feel that this is all a dream caused by fake hope? Or does my mind not deceive me as I feel that the pleasant thought of leaving this place will only be crushed by cruel reality that these people could be more sadistic than they appear? My heart flutters, feeling that at last, it found freedom but my mind tells me not to follow, to stay within the cage as the real world could be a harsh reality. Yet… when I stare in those deep dark eyes… I feel that we are the same in a way. It's like… this boy wants to escape what he knows and find his true haven.

The warm feeling reached my hand once more, as Sasuke led me to the gate, where we could hear the guards fighting with Fugaku. "I'm really sorry sir but 013 is known as a troublemaker in this cage. That tag is proof of this." The guard seemed like he was shouting those words. What surprised me though, was that Fugaku seemed unfazed by the words. "This is my final offer if you chose to decline the offer I will take it as you do not want the money and I will leave WITH the child. Now, tell me, what is your choice?" The guard appeared uneasy as he looked around. Finally, he went into the building and returned with a thin folder in which he handed it to Fugaku. "Good choice." He said as he grabbed the folder from the guard and gave him a piece of paper in return before looking over to see us standing close by. He nodded, causing Sasuke to pull on me as he led me closer to the gate.

My heart began racing. The fear escalated as the gate opened. What was going on? What is waiting on the other side? Would there be others like this group? Would there be guards waiting to grab me and haul me over to the chambers? I was scared, so scared that I was willing to run back into the scorching heat and lift those rocks by hand. As if sensing my fear; Sasuke turned towards me. "It's alright now… look, you made it." My eyes grew wide. I walked outside of the cage without even realizing it. "Trust us just for a little while…" He said, as if knowing that I would run back into the cage.

My nerves went down as I glanced around. I admit that this was not the first time I was outside of the gate. To be honest… I was still scared from the first time. However, this was nothing like the first time I came outside of the gate. Unlike inside the cage, the sky seemed brighter and tinted with such a beautiful shade of blue. There was actually grass, real grass, which was this lovely tone of green. It was as if all my fears were whisked away in the wind. My worries stayed, as I did not know what was in store for me now that I was outside of the gate but the warm grip never left me and told me that I would be fine. Why? Why could I put such trust in someone I just met, when I could barely trust the men I bunked with for nearly 17 years?

"This way…" Sasuke whispered to me, as if knowing how I felt at this moment. He led me over to where a group of people were standing. It was a box shaped thing that I was told was called a 'bus'. The elders said a bus is a vehicle that can carry large groups of people all around. Yet what I once thought was a bus, was not what I imagined. I thought those things that came into the cage, carrying prisoners were called buses, but the elders called them 'supply trucks'. I don't quite understand the concept of different vehicles. I just wondered if I could trust entering this one, unlike last time…

Entering the bus, you could see people that were from the cage sitting next to people who appeared emotionless. It was the same expressions that graced even the people that I was following. Of course, despite this, I looked around for the two people I knew that would be on here. I didn't see Neji or Hinata, which told me that there was more than one bus that came here today; which would make sense since those two did leave before I spaced out. I tugged on Sasuke's shirt to gain his attention. "How many of these moving boxes came here today?" I asked. I noticed an emotion pass through his eyes, but it left long before I could tell what it was. "If I remember, three or four came today. This appears to be the last bus though." Sasuke pulled me down as he sat next to Fugaku.

Everyone was quiet until someone wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue cap and pants entered the bus. The instant the doors closed, the bus was filled with noise. Everyone that once appeared emotionless was now filled with joy. "When we get back home, we will need to stop off and purchase some clothing…" Mikoto began ranting about stuff that was needed due to my arrival. I didn't quite understand what was being said, since most of what she started to talk about was things the elders never mentioned. What was this thing called 'cup ramen' and why did Sasuke give such a disgusted look when Mikoto mentioned it?

"Mikoto, remember that this child is Sasuke's responsibility. We agreed that he was old enough to bid, now let him show that he is responsible." I glanced over to Fugaku, who appeared annoyed over something. Sasuke seemed displeased by the comment but he didn't make any comment of disapproval. Feeling that I caused a partial strain in their relationship, I glanced around the bus to see that most of the caged prisoners that were bought today were the younger kids. Judging by how most of the people were talking, they were after someone to add to the family; while on the other hand there were some that were after young hands to help them. Due to the difference on what these people bought the other prisoners; it caused me to wonder what exactly I was bought for; as I was too old to be added into the family, but too young to help around.

The bus ride was loud until we reached a stop, where everyone got off the bus. Sasuke informed me that a bus doesn't travel the long distance to their home, so instead we would take a train back. It was my first time being in this place called a 'train station' as I lived all my life inside that cage with only stories of what was on the outside thanks to the elders. There was more than one type of train here. The one train that was furthest from us had guards just like the ones at the cage, shouting at people that were getting off. I was startled out of my concentration on figuring out what was going on over at that train by Sasuke pulling me close to him. "We don't want to miss our train, so let's go before it leaves without us." He pulled me into the train, as his gaze glared over to the other train with the guards.

Sasuke pulled me through a group of people that were standing as they tried to find their seats. The fact that we had walked past Mikoto and Fugaku gained my attention but it was lost when Sasuke nodded for me to sit down before he walked over to the two. This gave me a chance to notice the inside of the train. It appeared bigger on the inside than the outside and not just that but… it was so… what is that word… elegant. If I remembered correctly, the colors that were on the inside was red and yellow… or was that the color that the elder said was gold?

"Come with me." I looked up to see Sasuke holding a box like item. I stood up and followed him through the train until he opened a door that was on the wall. "Inside this suitcase is a change of clothing. There will be a guard that comes through the carts to see if there is no prisoner that escaped them. The outfit may be big on you but it will work." He pushed me into the room and closed the door for me. I turned around to see a familiar set of objects. These were inside the huts for the guards I think this is what they called the bathroom. I placed the box down on the floor before trying to figure out how to open it. I jumped back when the lid flung open. Inside was a set of clothing I had seen some of the people around my age on this train wearing.

On the other side of the door I could hear someone shouting something about tickets and for people to be seated. I shook my head before pulling off my torn caged uniform. I grabbed the pants from the box and pulled them on only for them to slide down slightly as my waist was too small to support the pants properly. I at least knew that these pants were black and even the shirt was black though it had something on it. I pulled it over my head before looking into the thing that showed me who I was. I looked like a dirty rebellious child; causing me to tap the thing before the reflection maker in order to make the water come out. I splashed the water on my face in order to clean the dirt off, and then put my head under the object in which I think I was told it was called a faucet. I started to wring the water out of my hair as I turned around to see that there was a hat inside the box for me to hide my hair. This was good news to me, since all I ever did was hide my hair inside the caged hat

I peered back into the reflection maker as I placed the hat on my head. If I could figure out what color my hair was, then I would know if those things in the train were yellow or gold… or does hair color get called something different? I gathered the caged uniform and tossed it into the box before trying to figure out how to close it. I grabbed the box and walked out of the small room to see Sasuke leaning against the wall. He stood up straight before coming up to me to fix how my shirt was positioned before grabbing the box from me. "Sit back down in that same seat… I need to put this up." I nodded slowly, unsure of where he actually had me sit earlier. However I lost the small worry thanks to him actually leading me to the seat.

I watched Sasuke as he stood next to Mikoto and Fugaku, talking to them. "Ticket." I blinked before looking up to see a man glaring at me with pure hatred in his eyes. Could he tell that I was from the cage? Was he going to send me back and toss me into the chambers? "I said 'ticket' you damn brat." The man raised his hand, getting ready to hit me. I ducked down, covering my head as I waited for the pain. I opened my eyes slowly before sitting up to see Sasuke holding the man's wrist as he held something in the other hand. "Here are our tickets." The man snatched the object from Sasuke's hand before doing something to them and putting them into a box. He stormed off to the next group while Sasuke sat down next to me. Soon after the train started to move, causing me to look out the window to see everything moving out of our view.

"We didn't have a good introduction start…" I glanced over to Sasuke as he held out the silver wrapped brown stuff that he called chocolate towards me. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I am currently a student in high school, though I work as a computer technician outside of school." I blinked. What is a computer and a student? Is a high school a disease or something? I wouldn't want to go to a school if that was the case… "The woman you talked to is my mother, Uchiha Mikoto. She was a pro fighter before she retired to take care of my older brother, who isn't here with us, and to take care of me." Pro fighter… I wonder what that is.

"Last but not least… the harsh man with the scowl on his face is my father, Uchiha Fugaku. He owns his own task force, where he trains my older brother." I nodded slowly. "How about you?" He asked as he broke a piece of chocolate off and placed it into my hand. I stared down at the chocolate before looking over to Sasuke to see him placing a piece into his mouth. I looked back at my piece and followed his example. The taste was nothing I had ever experienced in my life. The texture was so smooth as it melted in my mouth, filling it with such a rich sweet taste. I looked up to Sasuke to see him giving me a small smile. "Like it?" he asked as he held up the chocolate towards me. "I'm not a fan of sweets so it is all yours." He gestured for me to take the chocolate. I cautiously did to which Sasuke simply lifted his hand and ruffled the hat on my head.

"Since you seem afraid to open up… guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you more about me. Least that is the only way I can think of in order to gain your trust." He ran his hand through his hair before glancing over to me. "I admit I love tomatoes and omusubi with okaka…. I detest sweets… and nattō." His gaze narrowed when he said 'nattō' causing me to giggle despite not knowing what it was. "Ah… you do have emotions other than fear." He said as he blinked.

"All… All I remember is 013…" I finally spoke up. "So… you don't have a name then?" My eyes widened in shock at the unexplainable emotion that filled his eyes. I saw that look before… but never towards me. That look was always towards the people walking to the chamber on their last day… was it called sympathy? "You… you should get a real name then… there is no way we can call you 013 or any of that…" He lowered his head into the palm of his hands. He stayed like that as his breathing became shaky.

"Your eyes remind me of something in my childhood… a mix of the sky and the ocean… as if it was a whirlpool… I went to a place that had that before… Uzushiogakure… I heard stories about it… when I went there though most of that place was ruins, but seeing the sky meld with the ocean like it did… you could tell the place was once so peaceful." Uzushiogakure? Places have names… yet I only had a number for a name… Now… more than anything in the world… I wanted a name, a name I could tell people so I knew that I existed… but… could someone born who lived in the cage their whole life with no parents…ever have a name?

Was it possible for someone like me, a prisoner of war, and a slave to humanity… to ever be someone?

-AN-

Poor Naruto… only being called 013 and wanting a name… and is it just me or does Fugaku seem to detest '013'? I wonder why he hates Naruto so much… actually wait, I know why… it's you guys that don't…

I have received a lot of comments begging me to update however originally a month or two ago, I stopped updating my stories and left a message on my profile and in story chapters stating that I was rewriting all my stories… Next thing that happened was a call from `Tachi stating that her boyfriend's mother kicked her and her boyfriend out of the apartment. We ended up having to move their stuff temporarily into `Tachi's old room while they got confirmed to move to another place.

This turned into a problem later when my car tried to kill me due to smoking up, which I found out on Saturday that my car actually caught fire, since it happened again on Saturday and I had proof when the rubber on the driver side melted almost completely. We then received a letter stating we were kicked from our home for reasons even I don't understand and know. I have until June 12th 2013 to clear out everything I left in the house and put it into my car… When we were first told we were kicked out, the first thing I took with me was my computer and my story information…

It will be a while before I update again… seeing as right now I have no place to go to at this current moment. The fact that I am not using my repeating Author note header and footer should actually prove that I am probably rushing this due to that fact. I think I'm going to call my memory stick Trustie or Trustee… so it can be like 'this is my… Trustee memory stick!'… It doesn't have to make sense, I'm really tired haha.

-Ja ne


End file.
